Bookworms: Birthday
by kimpy
Summary: Bella Swan captures a glimpse of a beautiful man, then starts to receive a series of mysterious texts. Who is sending them to her? What does he want? To show her the stars. Written in honor of TFX's birthday.


**BOOKWORMS: BIRTHDAY**

**A/N: This smut shot is specifically written for my dear friend Trinity/TFX, who has been beta to my nonsense for nearly two years. BB, I love and appreciate you more than words could possibly express, but they are making a valiant effort in this little birthday gift. Sorry it's late, but it was waiting for the perfect dash of inspiration. **

**Things I Own: A positively filthy mind.**

**Things I Do Not: Twilight. You know to whom it all belongs, and it ain't me.**

**Thank you to Lupin4Tonks for beta duties and reminding me that the world needed more Bookworms. **

It was in the midst of a crowded internet cafe, through a gap in the crowd, that I saw him.

_Him._

The most beautiful human being I had ever seen.

It was almost as if the gap was created just for me, to entice me with this slight glance.

I was enticed.

I was _definitely_ enticed.

In that brief moment, my brain soaked up every tiny detail possible.

Hair that had likely never been introduced to a comb.

A perfect jaw so square, you could swear it was man-made.

Thick, full eyebrows framing a pair of intensely green eyes.

Lips that carried a natural pout.

A smattering of day-old scruff on that beautiful face.

The most amazing hands I've ever seen, in action, scratching along the lovely scruff.

And _Holy-mother-of-jesus-oh-my-god-fuck-me-now_, Clark Kent glasses, faded jeans that barely clung to his hips, and an argyle sweater vest.

Then, just as quickly as it appeared, the gap in the crowd swallowed him back up, and he was gone.

I tried to go back to enjoying my skinny caramel macchiato, but it was suddenly less appealing since I had seen _him_.

_Oh, dear god, how can I possibly be so wet from just a glimpse at that sexy hot man?_

My iPhone buzzes, skittering across the tabletop. I pick it up and read the message.

_**Go to the bathroom, take off panties, place in pocket. NOW.**_

Fuck me, my heart just skipped a beat.

_Is it him?_

I quiet the ridiculous part of my brain, but I still make my way to the bathroom. I'm already very wound up.

I shut the door to the stall and lift up my skirt. The garters are in the way, so I unfasten them. It's made much more difficult by my shaking hands. Somehow, I manage to get them undone, and slide my panties, complete with a notable stain in the crotch, off. I slip them into my pocket, and refasten the garters. My heart is almost pounding through my chest from all the adrenaline.

I take a deep breath to settle myself, then exit from the bathroom, macchiato in hand, and panties in pocket. I silently grin to myself over the knowledge of what my pocket now contains.

My phone buzzes again.

_**R they off?**_

I look around for another glimpse at who is sending me the messages, but there is no one. Well, there is an elderly couple sitting together, and some assorted students, but no one who might be responsible for the messages.

I send a quick reply.

_**YES. In pocket.**_

I don't go commando in public very often, so it feels quite naughty.

_I think I like it._

Another buzz.

_**Go back to table.**_

I do as I'm instructed. I assume there will be more directions when I arrive there. Most of the café is empty now.

_What the hell happened to everyone who was just here?_

When I see it, I gasp out loud.

In front of me is an empty table with a cupcake, and a sparkling candle lit on top.

Once again, I look around, but there is no one.

_**Sit down. Eat. Pretend it's me.**_

I smirk. He's going to be sorry he asked.

I unwrap the cake carefully, as if it is a delicate flower. I break it in half, and look at the chocolate banana cupcake, swirled with chocolate and peanut buttercream. I take a sumptuous bite.

_Oh my god, chocolate Elvis! My favorite._

I close my eyes, savoring the taste, when I remember I'm supposed to pretend it's him. I lick my lips as though he just finished in my mouth, milking it for all it's worth.

I continue until the cupcake is gone, and I wipe off the sides of my mouth with my tongue, followed by licking each one of my fingers. One at a time. Pretending that they are his cock.

_**Jesus, have u done this b4? So fucking hot.**_

I text him back.

_**No, but u inspire me.**_

A buzz alerts me again.

_**Bookstore. FUCKING NOW.**_

_Impatient, are we? _

I take my time, sauntering over to the bookstore. I barely set foot in the door when my phone buzzes again.

_**Science section.**_

I raise an eyebrow. Science? Not sex, or relationships? Not erotica? _Science?_

Oh, well, my job is to do as I am asked. Science, it is. When I arrive there, I am surprised to find myself alone.

_**Find 'Cosmos,' by Carl Sagan. Open it to the page w/the bookmark. **_

_Science? Cosmos? What the fuck?_

Shaking my head, I sigh, then look for the "S" section.

When I find the book, there's only one copy. Sure enough, there is a small bookmark in there.

I open it, not sure what I'm going to find.

_The Milky Way._

Well, that was unexpected. I shake my head again, perplexed, and my phone buzzes.

_**Cos when I fuck u, ur gonna see STARS.**_

_Oh hell, that did nothing to calm the wetness issue I've been having. _

Buzz.

_**Close ur eyes.**_

I do as I'm told, because I'm a good little girl.

Before I know it, he's behind me. I gasp in surprise.

He tugs on my ponytail, so my ear is poised right in front of his mouth. I feel his breath, and I shiver involuntarily.

When he speaks, his voice is rough and deep. "Which pocket?"

"Right."

"Such a good girl, following my commands."

I let out a small moan, aware that I need to be cautious in public, even if it is late at night.

"Shh, my girl needs to be quiet or she'll be punished."

I feel him reach into my pocket to retrieve what he's looking for. I can hear him inhale deeply, and I imagine what his expression looks like as he smells my arousal.

I whisper quietly, "It's all for you."

I am rewarded with a rock hard cock flush with my ass crack.

Another tug on my ponytail. "Book down. Now."

_Yes, sir._

I feel his fingers on my hips. He draws me in even closer, and god, his cock is _right there_. He bites my earlobe, and I have to bite my cheek so as not to scream.

His fingers slip away from my hips, skimming along the front of my thighs, until they reach the bottom of my skirt. He feels the thigh high stockings, then grasps the elastic from the garter.

"Fuck!"

I merely grin, knowing how turned on he is.

I arch my back slightly to increase the friction between his cock and my ass. I hear his breath hitch in my ear.

He drops the front of the skirt, and his hands sweep behind me-straight to my bare ass. He gives me a sharp pinch.

"I didn't say you could move. Do you want me to stop now?"

I quickly shake my head.

_God, no! Please don't!_

I'm so wound up, I would come if he touched me right now.

"Now, prove to me that you really are my good girl. Don't make a fucking sound, or this is over. Do you understand?"

This time, I nod my head.

He pulls his overcoat around my body, then hitches my skirt. I feel him unzip his fly, and then—fucking finally!—I feel his bare, hard cock on my flesh. My skin pebbles with the sensation instantly.

Another tug on my ponytail.

"Are you ready to see the stars, Mrs. Cullen?"

I've never heard anything so sexy in my life, and I let out a gust of breath. I nod.

My pussy is so wet, his cock slides right into me. Although I've had sex with this man so many times, it still feels new every time.

His hands are in his coat pockets, so that his coat is wrapped around the front of me as much as possible. Anyone not standing directly next to us would think we were innocently, yet intimately, browsing books.

_We are so not browsing any fucking books._

He rocks into me discretely, breath hot on my neck, and my eyes are clamped shut. I'm trying so hard to be still and quiet, the effort is excruciating. I want so badly to scream out, to tell him to fuck me harder, fuck me faster, fuck me deeper, but I know I can't. The feeling is overwhelming, but erotic as hell. Somehow, my boy always manages to up the ante.

Even after ten years, he manages to keep things fresh, and I still get wet at the sight of his green eyes peeking over the page of a book.

"Touch yourself. Pinch your clit for me, baby."

I do as I'm told. I lean my head back, and it rests on his shoulder. My orgasm bursts forth with his next thrust. The change in my breathing pattern at that moment might clue someone in to what we're up to, but I can't help it.

_The next time you're being stealthily fucked by Edward Cullen in a bookstore, I just dare you to try to keep it quiet!_

As he comes soon afterwards, he wraps his arms around me, hands still in his pockets. We stay together until our breathing slows, and his softening cock slips from inside me. Taking his left hand from his coat pocket, I feel him place a handkerchief on me to wipe up our mess.

"You are the hottest woman I have ever known, baby, and it's a privilege to be your husband. Happy Birthday, love."

His hands smooth over my skirt, making sure I'm relatively presentable, then he zips himself up making sure that he is presentable, too.

I turn around in his arms, so I can see him up close. I lean in to kiss him.

"Best birthday ever, baby. Thank you for wearing the glasses. Can I have the panties back now?"

"Are you kidding me? Never! They're going in my treasure drawer."

"Perv."

"Yes, but I'm your perv. Now let's get our asses home so we can celebrate in earnest."

_**Trin's real birthday was March 2**__**nd**__**, but at least I got this done before March was over! Happy birthday, sweets. You're one in a million.**_


End file.
